


Stolen Choices

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Smutt, protective captain america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: From a young age, you were thrown into a life that you despised by people that made choices for you. When the first opportunity to make your own arrises would you make the right one? Or would you sign your own death warrant?After years of having your decisions taken away from you, it’s time for you to take your rights back.It started with going to SHIELD and handing over HYDRA secrets that your husband left behind when he left the county in hiding. Little did you know that Captain America would step in and start making the decisions for you. By SHIELDS orders, you were to help him infiltrate your social circle as your new security detail in hopes of gaining access to your husband.Just when you thought you were done playing the pawn in a never-ending game of chess it turns out you have a few more moves to make.





	1. Chapter 1

As you paced your penthouse apartment and took in all of the luxurious surroundings the only thing emotion that you could feel was disgust. While you never wanted this life and all of the things that came with it you still utilized everything and it made you sick. Every arrangement made to this point was made in your best interest, or so it was said. Your finishing school and all of your training to be the perfect subject. The perfect prize, the perfect specimen to walk hand in hand to every ball, auction, or meeting by  _his_ side.

You were orphaned at a young age and your cruel uncle found a lucrative interest in you and your beauty. While you thought you were just ordinary with all of your other attributes to the blue blood and your education you were the purebred partner. He protected you at great cost and kept you under lock and key to maintain every bit of pureness; then you were handed off to a finishing school and so on. At 18 you were auctioned off to the highest bidder, your current, and only husband. To you utter delight he was in hiding and you refused to follow but in your solitude, you found…secrets. Many many secrets. You knew that your time away from Henry would be short-lived and this was your chance to finally be free from him and his HYRDA affiliates. During his extended leave you had found a vast collection of information on the empire and while you knew he was into the life in the underworld you had no idea how deep it went. The images were burned into your brain and you were determined to help in whatever way that you could. There were too many innocent lives that had been murdered and killed. How could you stand by? You were ashamed that you had never tried to find out before but he was always there, lurking with a heavy hand.

You were ashamed to say that you were also hopeful that with everything that you were going to give them they would be more than willing to give you a new life. It was an easy decision, right? The problem was this was the first decision that was ever truly yours.

[Originally posted by heartsnmagic](https://tmblr.co/ZdT_cl2GWQhWf)

You paced your room even considering the risk of leaving the safety of the suite. Although you knew that whether you stayed in your fabricated fortress of solitude or left the walls, you husband Henry could gain access to you either way and then the abuse would begin again. For now, you served a purpose with the other wives and partners; to maintain appearances in the absence of those who were elsewhere working for the  _cause._ You felt the bile rise up and knew.

You grabbed the hard drive and went down to the garage and took toward the Stark tower, praying that you had enough of a head start ahead of your bodyguards. With your nerves going haywire and your heart beating you knew you had to drive like the devil through the city to have any chance. You wove in and out of traffic knowing that you would never escape but clinging to the little bit of hope that this was your only chance and it just  _had_  to work.

The intercom in your car went off. “Mrs. Abbott, please stop. There is nowhere to go!” You cut off the coms and knew as you approached the tower that you would never be able to run inside. The benefit of Henry being a tyrant is that there was no way your guards had informed him that you were on the run if so they knew they would be dead before dawn. You began honking the horn and people scattered about as you crashed through the front glass wall. Stark employees came running over but you couldn’t hear what they said before the abyss claimed you.

* * *

[Originally posted by dairxoxo](https://tmblr.co/ZPItqw1xxgKsT)

You awoke to a soft-spoken man with dark hair who called for Tony and Fury to come in to see the new patient. From what he said his name was Dr. Banner and he was kind and timid and you felt at ease in his presence. That was swiftly exchanged for solid testosterone when Stark and Fury entered the room to your silent objection.

Fury was the first in and was rather heated in his monologue. “So, you’re Mrs. Henry Abbott?” You slightly nodded while you head screamed at the movements even with the good doctor’s painkillers. “Yes. I apologize for the scene below and I hope no one was injured. I –Just had to get away from my —Henry’s goons.” They both looked between one another quizzically. “I would say that isn’t a problem as they have been killed. They tried to pull you from the crash and Bucky–Sargeant Barnes went into combat with them and he and Black Widow killed them before bringing you here.” Your eyes lit up while you processed the information. “So…Henry still doesn’t know that I’m here.” Tony shook his head. “Certain of it. And why are you here?” He was patient and kind which was a contrast to Fury’s intimidating stance, which truly did nothing to you. You have spent 8 years with Henry and a lifetime with a sadistic Uncle. This was a cakewalk of sorts.

“I have something for you. ..” You handed him the drive with all of the digital information you had found on HYRDA and proceeded to tell the men your brief history with Henry and how the drive came about. You knew he was a horrible man but this was the proof you needed, and these people were the closest thing to salvation for someone like you.

* * *

 

**Soldier by Bishop Briggs-[Link](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FKAy5pK0IRIc&t=M2Y3NDQ1YTdjNmE1MDdjN2UxOTZjMTQ3Y2UxZDlmZmU2OGNhNDVhZCxkMDZGZHVZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AWF--1iQZ6lAUqztqxmKo2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoureahandsomedevil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175491653264%2Fstolen-choices-chapter-one-cindered-conscience) ( I wanted this song to portray how tired Steve is of the battle. Please listen to this song and watch this girl kick ass edit. You’ll thank me later!!!)**

 

Another mission had come and gone and more lives lost to tormentors and persecutors alike.  Cut off one head and two more shall take its place. That’s the burden that claimed the Cap at the moment.  The title, the name, the team. All of it. He was battle weary and knew that he couldn’t take anymore. As he finally dressed and cleaned himself up from the latest long and grueling mission he found Tony and Fury in his quarters in deep discussion. He knew why they were there and didn’t want to talk about it right now, he just wanted a moment of damn peace in this hell hole.

[Originally posted by mackievanstan](https://tmblr.co/ZPtsNh2IpuhYy)

“Really?? I just got back.” He let out in an annoyed huff to the two men. They broke away from their deep conversating. “If this is about my resignation, save it. My mind is made up.”

 Tony was about to speak but Fury stopped him with his hand. “Hear me out, Cap.” Steve sat down and put his elbows to rest on his knees and silently waited for Fury to continue.  "One last mission. Then… _if you want_  you can leave. Live a life anywhere you want, away from the fight. But we need you now.“ Steve scoffed at the proposition knowing that it was too good to be true but knowing that he couldn’t turn them down. He couldn’t turn down the look of desperation in his friends’ eyes as they asked for his help and it pissed him off to no end. "Shit. What is it?”

Fury smirked and Tony sat in the chair next to him. “Turns out we have a young wife in the med bay. Married to HYRDA head and she’d got a shit ton of intel that she just handed over, but she needs our help and we need time.” He couldn’t contain his aversion to the idea of a woman who was only helping to save her hyde but the prospect of all of the information and lives that it could save, well that outweighed his new life.

One last mission.

* * *

They made quick work and while you dozed off in what they called a briefing room. They seemed kind and said that you were  _safe._ For the first time you allowed yourself to let your mind wander and mull over a possible future and jobs that you could do, you always loved the idea of working at a library or as a teacher. A safe house would be ideal, a new start? Anything would be better than going ‘home’ but as you see so many agents running and hustling about you felt unease.

What you knew to be the Avengers team came flooding in the room and while some sat others stood around the table. You knew James Barnes and Natasha Romanoff as they leaned against the wall while Steve Rogers trailed behind with a scowl as he spoke with Fury and Stark. The rest of the team sat down and Sam was the first to give you a soft smile, you could tell he would smile at a wall if he thought it could talk back.

[Originally posted by dailyteamcap](https://tmblr.co/ZRFxTh2Be1je9)

Steve was the first to speak and fill the silence of the room. “So this is her.” Your head snapped up at the comment with such disdain dripping from it. “Yes, Y/N, please. I’d like to thank Sargeant Barnes and Ms. Romanoff for saving me earlier. Mr. Stark informed me that no others were hurt. I’m very relieved to hear that.”

He crossed his arms over his broad flannel-clad chest with his brows stitched together. “Those men, your bodyguards were killed. Or do you not care.” Tony hissed his name in reproach but it did nothing to quell the Captains contempt. “I can assure you they’ve never been bodyguards, just babysitters. You did a service by killing them before they killed any more people. So can we please move on?” His eyes narrowed slightly and everyone stared at him for a moment before continuing. You were shocked that you had that in you but after years of abuse from Henry and your Uncle for doing nothing wrong you were livid for doing something right and being met with such repulsion, at least from him. Captain Self Righteous.

[Originally posted by luvindowney](https://tmblr.co/Z72Mcv2Bz7Wvm)

“So under the circumstances with us needing to go through the information and Mr. Abbot and HYRDA unbeknownst to the leak… _we think_  it in your best interest to return to your home.” You were struck silent by Tonys claim. Had you not just risked life and limb to deliver this information literally on their doorstep only to be tossed aside. You felt a silent rage boiling up under to calm exterior and your breathing hitched. They were supposed to protect you and here they are sending you back out there to the wolves. You understood the concept of the greater good but the fear was about to overtake you.

“That’s it? What am I suppose to do? Tell Henry that John and William just disappeared?! Go back to waiting for him to send someone…to take me to wherever he is?! Go back to living in fe–” A silent sob nearly escaped as you closed your eyes and regained some composure and with your voice barely above a whisper. “You were supposed to protect me?”

Tony cleared his throat and stepped in upbeat as ever. “That’s the second part of the plan. See Cap here is to be your escort. As you can see he’s all lumberjack and bearded so most of the civilian world doesn’t recognize him.” You stood up and shook your head in clear confusion. “Are you trying to set Henry off? Is this a joke to you people? He’ll ….kill me.”

You didn’t notice all of the looks given to you by the room, ranging from confusion to sympathy. It was Fury turns to explain their intentions. “The information that you gave us will be void if they know that we have it. We need time to decipher it and act on it. We also think that if you appear to have Steve as your new bodyguard and perhaps show you two getting… friendly… at a few public events it will send Henry over here to collect you or we can find out where he is staying. We’re also putting a tracker on you.” You could feel your body closing in on itself and with a cold and distant finality, you stated. “He doesn’t love me and you’re playing with fire.”

[Originally posted by stars-bean](https://tmblr.co/ZBNRFa2Z9is4m)

Steve spoke up with an indignant attitude. “Well, why get married? You must’ve loved him at some point or he loved you. So we’re banking on those feelings otherwise more innocent lives will be lost. I’m sure you don’t want that on your hands, Mrs. Abbott.”

You could no longer hold your temper any longer. You were finally making a decision for yourself and it just went to hell in a handbasket. “Listen here, Captain America. Save your self-righteous commentary for the public and your fanbase. Not everyone gets the white picket fence and the happy ever after. Some of us get sold off at auction to the highest bidder. The only way Henry comes back is to get his property not his love. This is  _not_  some romantic fairytale that I’ve had the luxury of living. So shut the fuck up unless you have something useful to say.”

Steve was dumbstruck and humiliated as the thought never occurred to him that you married with no choice. He just assumed that you loved a deplorable man and willingly went to bed with HYDRA. Literally, and now this was your way out. His mouth was agape and while you were ashamed at your outburst you felt it was a long time coming and it felt good. Very good. Perhaps too good and you should let that lion out of the cage more often.

“Look, I’ll do it. If it will give you time to take down HYDRA and Henry but is there anyone else besides him.” Steve’s brows hitched together in what you found to be a usual look for him and he put his hands in his pockets knowing how he acted; you had every right to ask for someone else. He also knew that the request would be declined.

Fury shook his head. “No, Bucky is too high profile with HYDRA. Sam and Clint are great but not if you’re attacked by multiples, they aren’t superhuman. Plus Steve’s already comin’ off an undercover op so he’ll be more incognito to the public eye.” Then he turned to Steve. “Make it work, Rogers.” And with that, they left the room.

“I-I just have to get my bag then we can go to your place.” You waved him off and as soon as he left you finally let the tears fall as you looked out on the New York Skyline.

So much for new beginnings.

  
**So this is going to be a longer and darker series and will have domestic violence and triggers with those things associated with it. Some mentions of sexual situations in regards to her being sold into marriage. I apologize in advance if that make you uncomfortable.**

**As for Cap-there will be language and smut. This is a one time warning because I’m a lazy asshole.**


	2. Tarnished Man

Previously:

" _The information that you gave us will be void if they know that we have it. We need time to decipher it and act on it. We also think that if you appear to have Steve as your new bodyguard and perhaps show you two getting... friendly... at a few public events it will send Henry over here to collect you or we can find out where he is staying. We're also putting a tracker on you." You could feel your body closing in on itself and with a cold and distant finality, you stated. "He doesn't love me and you're playing with fire."_

_Steve spoke up with an indignant attitude. "Well, why get married? You must've loved him at some point or he loved you. So we're banking on those feelings otherwise more innocent lives will be lost. I'm sure you don't want that on your hands, Mrs. Abbott."_

_You could no longer hold your temper any longer. You were finally making a decision for yourself and it just went to hell in a handbasket. "Listen here, Captain America. Save your self-righteous commentary for the public and your fanbase. Not everyone gets the white picket fence and the happy ever after. Some of us get sold off at auction to the highest bidder. The only way Henry comes back is to get his property not his love. This is not some romantic fairytale that I've had the luxury of living. So shut the fuck up unless you have something useful to say."_

_Steve was dumbstruck and humiliated as the thought never occurred to him that you married with no choice. He just assumed that you loved a deplorable man and willingly went to bed with HYDRA. Literally, and now this was your way out. His mouth was agape and while you were ashamed at your outburst you felt it was a long time coming and it felt good. Very good. Perhaps too good and you should let that lion out of the cage more often._

_"Look, I'll do it. If it will give you time to take down HYDRA and Henry but is there anyone else besides him." Steve's brows hitched together in what you found to be a usual look for him and he put his hands in his pockets knowing how he acted; you had every right to ask for someone else. He also knew that the request would be declined._

_Fury shook his head. "No, Bucky is too high profile with HYDRA. Sam and Clint are great but not if you're attacked by multiples, they aren't superhuman. Plus Steve's already comin' off an undercover op so he'll be more incognito to the public eye." Then he turned to Steve. "Make it work, Rogers." And with that, they left the room._

_"I-I just have to get my bag then we can go to your place." You waved him off and as soon as he left you finally let the tears fall as you looked out on the New York Skyline._

_So much for new beginnings_

 

* * *

 

 

  


[Originally posted by dailymarvelheroes](http://tmblr.co/ZN4huf2Z5_FaY)

 

Nat sat in Steve's room when he gathered his belongings and was ready to give him an ear full. "Really, Rogers? You're an asshat of epic proportions." He nodded and mumbled in agreement. Just then Bucky came into the room to assist Nat in berating a one Steven Grant Rogers off his high and mighty horse. Steve rolled his eyes at the intrusion knowing they were about to tag team him.

"Look I made a mistake and didn't have my facts." Buck leaned against the door frame and brushed his long chocolate locks out of his face. "One look at her would've told you she wasn't there by her own choice. You just heard HYRDA and wife then went all ballistic, man. To be honest I would switch spots with you in a heartbeat. Something about her just makes me want to keep her safe." Nat chimed in. "She's a victim and from what I gathered from Tony she's pretty much been in captive by family or that fucker her entire life. So what if she thought this was her way out. If I were her I would've taken it to. Wouldn't you, Cap?" They turned to leave and he grabbed the first thing that he could find and threw it against the wall.

  


 

"FUCK!" When did he lose composure like this and when did he make an innocent feel helpless and unsafe. He felt powerless and hated that feeling when things spiraled out of his control. His gripped the marble countertop and looked up at his reflection, he felt like he had lost his way through all of the years. He was tired of the wars and the fighting, of always seeing things in black and white, especially when he saw that you were clearly a color spectrum that he had never quite seen before. That's what had him so off balance and for lack of better phrasing, tarnished. He needed to get his shit together and fast. Hell or high water he was going to keep her safe, no matter the cost. If this was his final mission he was going to redeem himself and make it right.

* * *

 

You arrived at the penthouse and Steve did a perimeter check and Tony snuck in to add some additional security measures. The thing about Henry was that he was so arrogant he thought the penthouse was impenetrable with the small security system and the bodyguards. He also probably forgot that he even had the HYRDA intel here, so careless of him. Typical.

 

"How do you communicate with Henry, Mrs. Abbot?" You walked into the office and logged into a secure server. "Please, Y/N. Not Mrs. Abbott." While your composure was there, Steve could see the quiver in your voice. "I email him weekly unless other instances require like this evening. I will notify him of John and William's leave and that I have taken and hired you, Steven Grant for my protection detail. I have forwarded your credentials to him and he will assuredly want to video chat with you tomorrow regarding safety measures and when he will check in, etc." You quickly finished a formal email to your "husband" which Steve read and then sent it. Showing him to his quarters after reviewing all of the codes and locks, courtesy of Stark, you turned to leave.

"Goodnight Mr. Rogers." He grabbed your arm lightly but you still gasped at the contact, expecting pain and he quickly released you. "I---I'm sorry. Earlier. I'm ol' fashioned and that's not an excuse but hopefully will explain why I assumed you two were in love. It was a terrible mistake on my part and I won't assume in the future and will instead ask you if that's ok." Your hand found the place the Steve touched on your arm and you nodded.

"Be careful what you ask, you may not care for the answers you are given." With that, you took leave to your bedroom to hide away from the results of the day. If you were lucky, the ruse that you emailed Henry on courtesy of SHIELD and the set up with Steve would work and hold him off for the time being. At best you would have a few weeks before he sent someone in, especially when they wanted you and Steve to be out in the public to draw Henry in. This was an absolute catastrophe but at the same time you knew that you had made the right choice, the outcome wasn't ideal but nonetheless. You would persevere like always.

* * *

 

You awoke to Steve knocking on your door and you opened it in your silk cami and shorts not thinking anything of it. "Is the building on fire?" He averted his eyes but smirked. "No, but we have an email." He could've sworn he heard you say "Then it's worse." But chose not to respond as you grabbed your robe and walked to the office and signed in.

"So as I said, you have a video chat with him in 1 hour and he will want updates every week unless the situation demands it." You handed him the list of demands for previous bodyguards and your weekly agenda which of course changes. His brows stitched together. "Y/N, these are ridiculous." You nodded. "So you see why he will be very upset when you and I are at all of these social events seemingly so close." He shook his head as he quickly memorized the requirements set by Henry.

The weekly agendas ranged from brunch with socialites and wives of HYRDA's henchmen, now that you know the true nature of Henry's work. You normally have a gala or charity event a week to attend in his absence. So Steve didn't have any idea what he had signed up for when he was given protection detail to you and you were sure by now his star-spangled head was spinning.

You stood outside and listened while Steve took every condescending remark and insistence made by your husband and passed the interview of sorts with flying colors. As he called your name you smoothed your dress out, calmed your nerves and then walked inside. Steve left the room as asked but remained close so he could hear everything. Which only added to your discomfort and embarrassment.

"Henry, how are you?" You timidly ask as this is the first video chat in two months. "How dare you go under my authority and hire him! You insolent whore! I give you everything and yet you displease me in such a way."

  


[Originally posted by prettynerdieworks](http://tmblr.co/ZCk8vk28kiSS6)

 

 You sat with your hands in your lap resigned to the verbal abuse because you knew it was coming, ever grateful that he was oceans away though. "I'm terribly sorry, Henry. I just know that business is very busy for you and thought I could be of assistance." He laughed at your attempt to appease him. "That's fucking rich. You don't know anything." You apologized again. "I'm sorry Henry if I have done anything to upset you." He waved you off. "He's fine for now. I won't hire another since there hasn't been a threat in New York since I left. No one would care to harm you anyway. I have to go now for a... meeting. Be a good wife and follow orders. No more surprises." He signed off and you sat there in silence unable to get up yet and unwilling to face Steve either. You could tell that while the first encounter was terrible, he was a good man. You've seen enough atrocities in this life to know good when you see it and you didn't want his pity.

  


[Originally posted by master-of-duct-tape](http://tmblr.co/Z3n36q2CYkiIZ)

 

It wasn't until you felt a strong hand on your shoulder that you snapped out of your haze and looked up to ice blue forgiving eyes. You didn't want nor need his compassion, it made you feel weak so you stood up and wiped your cheeks discretely. "I assume you have something to wear other than flannel, Captain Rogers?" His saw that you closed off the wall and stood taller and nodded. "Good because to make a man like Henry jealous enough to risk coming here you'll need to up your game." He smirked at your remark. "Understood, Ma'am."

* * *

 

After your shitty remark on his attire, he had some clothes delivered to the penthouse and decided that it be best to practice on how you two would keep up appearances while outside and in view of the world.

"So, there will be events that will allow me to dance with you. I'm sure a man of your age can dance." He lightly chuckled. "That's a ...nice way of calling me old." You nearly smiled at his easy way but held back. At the moment both of you were sitting on the couch and had just begun to break down how to handle situations together. "If someone asks how we met..or how long..?” He nodded. "Just smile like it's the naughtiest secret and don’t say a word." You agreed and fiddled with your fingers and he reached over with his large calloused ones. "Hey, this will work. We will distract him. Use the intel, catch him and get you out of here." He gave you a reassuring smile while he ducked his head a bit to meet your eyes and you gave him a smile. "There she is. Smile at me like that when we are out and everyone will believe that we are together."

He kept his hand there and you went to remove yours. "You need to get used to me touching you." you shook your head. "I-I don't like being touched." His face did that notorious pinch and you wanted to smooth out the lines but immediately reproached yourself for thinking such a thing. Steve paused but decided to ask anyways against his better decision.

"Why?" He knew that you had warned him and that he wouldn't like the answer but still, he had to know. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and looked into his eyes. "When you associate touch with pain why would you like it?" His thoughts immediately went to Bucky and the trouble that he had when he first came back and it hurt him to his core to think of you not having the pleasure of touch. "When Bucky first came back from captivity and was no longer The Winter Soldier he had similar issues. Although different, still hated to be touched. Associated it with pain." You shook your head. "Don't compare me to him. He deserves more than that!" Steve moved closer to you and gently took your face in his palm and you flinched.

  


 

"Listen, doll. All I'm sayin' is if he can recover so can you. The man loves to have Nat touch him now, he what we call touch starved. He can't go 5 minutes without touchin' someone." Steve chuckled a bit and you felt his hot breath on your face and you didn't cringe at his warm embrace on your face and his breath on your skin or his eyes scrutinizing every flaw on your face. "See even right now, you're fine with me." He kept looking in your eyes searching for an answer that you knew silently he was asking. "Because I feel safe." You saw his jaw tick and his thumb gently grazed your skin. "You are, I'll keep you safe."

He sat back against the couch and pulled you into his side and you laughed and he thought it was the sweetest damn sound that he had heard. "You should do that more often." You looked up at him. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try." He nodded. "I'll take it. So now that we got the touch under control---" You cut him off. "I've got it under control when we are alone. I've never done this in front of anyone. Hell ..." You ran your hands over your face while Steve patiently waited for you to continue. You were finding that the man was a fucking saint one minute but then another be a man of this world and baffle you.

"Ok, so consider me property and as property, I am to maintain appearances and looks. I was.. _am_  Henry's wife for all purposes of appearances. When we go out it is to make him look good. I was bred to be the perfect specimen of flattery, to make him look good. When I say he bought me I mean just that. I came from a line of wealthy families but my uncle squandered away the money and inheritance. He used me to make  _millions._ "  You were ashamed and felt cheap at the words as soon as they left your mouth; Steve seemingly took ages to process the information, while you sat watching him digest what you had said.

When he finally did speak you were surprised with what he asked and the level of intimacy in which he asked it. He didn't make you feel like less of a person or like a bought and paid for human, he was concerned more for the lack of experiences that you had. The absence of love in your life was what he had focused on and you didn't know what to say or how to answer and remain diplomatic to the situation so you were blunt in your response. 

"Ok, so you've never experienced a man holding your hand, kissing you, making love to you. Romance?" You laughed humorlessly. "No. I've had my handheld to show possession or to be pulled. I've been kissed on my wedding date or roughly to satisfy his needs. Making love ...I've been fucked, poorly by Henry and no other." He nodded and roughly stood up and you sat back feeling the need to comfort  _him_. Odd. "I'm fine, Steve, I don't need pity and I don't say these things to anger you. I just want ...need you to know that I don't know how to complete this facade and make it look believable."

He turned around and knelt down before you with conviction in his blue eyes. "Let me kiss you." You pulled your face back as if he slapped you and he looked ...hurt? Why would he ask you for such a thing? This was what made your head spin about the Captain. One minute he would treat you like a doll, so kind and gentle. The next he would speak like he had no control over his mouth or thought process. Had he not heard how you were acquired and did he not think of how you would feel of his request? To just be kissed for a mission? You felt dirty at his words when only moments before you thought he was a different man...you were comforted with his touch only to feel burned. 

"Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind, Captain!" He put his hands on your thighs and the warmth radiated through the fabric and you felt as though you were on fire, but this time it felt good and you chastised yourself. You wanted the kiss but..at what cost. Damn him and damn all of this. He spoke up and pleaded with you. "Please, let me kiss you. I want to do this and maybe it will help you..."

  


[Originally posted by luvinchris](http://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs2C2NbhJ)

 

You pushed him away and he almost fell back but righted himself. "Help me what? Loosen up? Is that what you think of me? That I'm uptight? Well, excuse me Captain Loose Lips. I don't want my first real kiss to be a show. I- I thought that we were--. Nevermind." You went to walk away and he was furiously running his hands through his hair and coming after you. Under normal circumstances, you would feel threatened but with him, you didn't. You felt ...desire. You wanted him but he only wanted you for this mission and that hurt.

"Look, doll. I'm sorry. I just- you deserve better than him." You nodded in agreement and finally found your voice. "You’re damn right I do! I also deserve better than you trying to kiss me for this damn charade too. Have the decency to kiss a woman because you desire her and want to feel her against you. Not because you want to make the ruse believable." You could've sworn you saw his eyes glass over but you couldn't tell because yours were swelling up. You turned on your heel before he could see what he was doing to you and went to your bedroom. "Goodnight, Steve."

 

Steve ran his hands over his bearded face in defeat as he crashed down on the couch beneath him. “I do fucking desire you. That’s the problem.” He was thankful that you were out of earshot but that the same time cursed himself for not speaking up and for being the coward he has always been around women. 

He was falling for a woman he couldn’t have and would never choose him. 

 

**HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR SEND ME A REQUEST FOR A TAG OR ADD YOURSELF HERE:[LINK](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XDv1EGXBkD_f4iXDQOO-Ya7C1LaVT9eAQhsZ9Cf7a5A/edit?usp=sharing). (STRIKETHROUGH BELOW DIDN’T WORK, SORRY)**

**I’m super excited about this series and Cap and his fumbling and fuck ups but how he takes care of the reader. Plus I have a new character to introduce in  Chapter four which is not in the Marvel Uni but is hella delicious. TEEHEEE.**

**  
**

 


	3. Revelations

Previously:

_He turned around and knelt down before you. “Let me kiss you.” You pulled your face back as if he slapped you and he looked …hurt? Why would he ask you for such a thing?_

_“Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind, Captain!” He put his hands on your thighs and the warmth radiated through the fabric and you felt as though you were on fire. You wanted the kiss but..at what cost. “Please, let me kiss you. I want to do this and maybe it will help you…”_

_You pushed him away and he almost fell back but righted himself. “Help me what? Loosen up? Is that what you think of me? That I’m uptight? Well, excuse me Captain Loose Lips. I don’t want my first real kiss to be a show. I- I thought that we were–. Nevermind.” You went to walk away and he was furiously running his hands through his hair and coming after you. Under normal circumstances, you would feel threatened but with him you didn’t. You felt …desire. You wanted him but he only wanted you for this mission and that hurt._

_“Look, doll. I’m sorry. I just- you deserve better than him.” You nodded in agreement and finally found your voice. “You’re damn right I do! I also deserve better than you trying to kiss me for this damn charade too. Have the decency to kiss a woman because you desire her and want to feel her against you. Not because you want to make the ruse believable.” You could’ve sworn you saw his eyes glass over but you couldn’t tell because yours were swelling up. You turned on your heel before he could see what he was doing to you and went to your bedroom. “Goodnight, Steve.”_

Steve was restless that night with his body and mind at war with themselves over you. He kept replaying how the evening could’ve gone differently and how he could’ve said things more effortlessly and charming. He was fuming at his word choice and lack of charm. Why couldn’t he be more like Bucky with the ladies? Hell, the man still had more charisma even now in his pinky finger than Steve could ever possess. While he lay there he could’ve sworn he heard a gentle tapping on his bedroom door. He looked over and then leaned up on his elbow, listening again. Super hearing his mighty ass. Just as he was about to lay down he heard it again and sat on the edge of his bed. “C'min?” To say he was surprised to see you enter the room was an understatement. You were damn near ethereal in just a silk dress and his cock twitched at the site. “You okay, doll?” He wanted to stand but knew that his tight boxers would leave nothing to the imagination and would scare you off so he remained firmly perched on the edge of his bed.   
  


“I-I wanted to apologize for earlier.” He shook his head, it was he who need to apologize to you, no matter what he did he always kept mucking up everything with you. He had insulted you and made you feel like you weren’t wanted and that was so fuckin’ far from the truth. “No, Y/N. It’s me, I fucked up and tripped over every damn word I was tryin’ to say.” He looked to the floor to find his words and when he looked up you were directly in front of him, touching his bare knees. Subconsciously his long fingers found the hem of your skirt and began rubbing it through his fingers.   
  
  


“What were you trying to say to me, Steve?” He looked up into your searing eyes and found his words. “That I want you. Every part of you and I want you to make you feel good, for the first time and every time that you let me.” His voice broke under your gaze but he was proud that he found the confidence to utter the words to you and was taken aback when all of the sudden you straddled his thick thighs. He gripped the sheets momentarily and took in a gasp unsure of what the fuck was happening but he didn’t want to take the moment for granted. He refused to ask questions. If you wanted him he wouldn’t refuse you, he would give you whatever you needed and be whatever you needed for however long he could have you.   
  
  


His large hand grasped the globes of your ass and you panted as he dove in for a kiss. You were tentative at first and he took the lead just as in every situation that was dealt him, but this time he was eager and his cock was the first to show it. His lips were soft and plump while yours melded to his completely in perfect harmony. His free hand traveled up your side and his thumb lightly teased your pert nipple; his long fingers played with the spaghetti strap of your dress and it fell off of your shoulder, he growled in delight. As your breasts were exposed to the soldier he was aroused even more than he knew was possible and he muttered sweet profanities at the sight before him. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, doll. I need to taste you.” He wanted to praise every piece of your body and when you let out a shuddering breath when his mouth found your nipple, he grinned. “S-Steve.”  
  
“Ya like that? Do I make your pussy wet?” He could feel movement but no words. “I need to hear your words. "Yes, Steve. You make me feel so good. P-Please.” He laid you down and settled between your thighs and kissed you affectionately and thrust his hips into you and you moaned into the kiss. He was aching for you and knew that his boxers were wet with precum, he could feel how soaked you were and needed to taste you and make you scream his name. His wants could wait. 

[Originally posted by painfulblisss](https://tmblr.co/Zi7kkm2Z2mt8x)

There was desperation in your voice that flicked something primal in the super soldier. He ripped the silk dress in half and exposed your bare body to him and he groaned in appreciation. “You are delicious and no man deserves you.” When you grabbed his long locks and tugged on them bringing his lips towards yours he nearly came right then. He succumbed to your desires and kissed you thoroughly with his tongues delved into every part of your mouth. 

  
“You’re mine, doll. Say it and I’ll make you cum.” Your eyes met his as his hips thrust up into your core and your head fell back. He had never seen a more lovely sight and it was his for the taking. “I-I’m yours, Steve. Please make me…cum. Please.” He smirks devilishly as his lips ravished your body and descended between your legs to your apex and when he heard you gasp he knew you were his. He licked a thick stripe up your folds and you moaned out a loud and damn near pornographic sound that had Steve rutting into the mattress to get some friction. 

  
“Did I make you this wet? Do I do this to ya, huh?” You squealed out a yes and he chuckled into your core and the vibrations make your hips grind up onto his mouth, your hands grabbing at his hair roughly. He loved you taking what you wanted from him and him causing you to come undone by his mouth alone. He let his tongue out and licked up deep inside and circled around your bundle of nerves and moved two fingers up into your core and found your g spot and kept a steady pace, fucking you with his long fingers. He could tell by your fluttering walls that you were about to come and he was relentless in his pursuit and as you screamed his name he knew that you were it for him. The whole package damn package. He was royally fucked or was about to be. He smirked as he wiped your sweet juices off his face and climbed up your body…

  
  


*BEEEP * BEEEP *BEEEP  
  
  


“Holy Fuckin’ Shit!”  
  
  


Steve bolted up and looked around to see his surroundings and where the hell he was and was to say he was disappointed was an understatement of the century. That was sayin’ a whole lot coming from him too. You weren’t there. He was alone. The hard one that he was sporting was about to poke his fucking eye out. This was a damn mess and he had no fucking idea of what to do about it. Well other than take a cold shower.   
  
  


He also knew that the dream gave him the realization that you were the whole damn package and he had no idea what the hell he was going to do when he saw you.  
  


* * *

There were many sides of Steve that you had seen since you met him. Angry, curious, shy, friendly, sweet, spy, cold. However, today was a completely new side. If you didn’t know better you would say he was flustered around you and damn near clumsy. When you saw him in the morning he dropped his coffee and spilled it all over his crisp white button up shirt and excused himself. Afterward, you could barely get him to stay in the room longer than five minutes with you. When he was he was fidgeting and preoccupied. Needless to say, you were bewildered and beyond frustrated. 

 

  
When you apologized for the night before and just asked to pretend that it never happened he sputtered out his own apology and fumbled over his own feet, literally running into a vase and breaking it. 

By the afternoon you were damn near expecting the evening to be a catastrophe. When you went to talk to him you overheard him talking to who you assumed Bucky and were desperate for some sort of explanation and found yourself leaning close to listen.   
  
  


“I fucked up. I offended her last night and I … I yea. I know. I’m an asshole.”  
  
  


“ I just want to make her feel safe and I want her to feel.. I dunno. Shit. I want her to feel how I felt in that dream I had last night. I mean Bucky. It was so real…I’ve been off my game all day. Shut the hell up. Hey, I’ve got game asshole just.”  
  
  


You scurried off not wanting to be caught eavesdropping but your brain was on overload wondering about the dream and what it could’ve possibly been about. Part of you blushed at the thought hoping that it was about you and naughty things but that possibilities were endless. You didn’t want to get your hopes up, especially when a man like Steve would never choose someone like you. Or would he?  
  
  


**Friday 9:54**   
  
  


Your agenda required that Steve take you to a club in Manhattan to meet with some of the inner circle’s wives and to make an appearance. It was crucial since it was your first outing with Steve by your side and you knew that word would travel fast with this group of women. So you wore a strapless crushed velvet dress with a high slit to show off your legs, it was out of your norm but you knew from others that if you were wanting to impress a date you would want to gain his attention. This would be the dress. Steve was to wear a black suit and white button-up with no tie to remain discreet and yet look the part of your armed guard.

  
  
When you exited your room and walked into the living room you found him staring out into on the skyline with a hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you ready, Steve?” When he turned to you the color drained from his face and you prayed that your face didn’t betray all of the colors. You had never had anyone look at you like that. Lustfull, sure. Predatory, yes. Like property, all the time. His look was a mixture of longing, lust, shyness, and admiration. However, it was fleeting and he regained his composure with a simple clearing of his throat and offered you his strong arm. You stared at it like it was a snake ready to bite you and he waited a moment before lowering his head to meet your eyes. 

 

[Originally posted by christopherspines](https://tmblr.co/Zdgdtx2ZVDD7p)

“If this is goin’ to work we’ve gotta touch, sweetheart. Forget about me being an asshole last night and think about before that.” He paused finding his words. “How comfortable you were with me. I can be that guy for you, but I need you to trust me?” His eyes widened a moment and he felt like he said too much but you took relaxed immediately. You gathered a shaky breath and put your arm through his and you walked to the elevator with him. When he pressed the button and put his hand on yours you tensed ever so slightly. “I know I was a dickhead when we first met but I’m a man of my word.” He turned to you and patiently waited in silence for you to look at him, in his cerulean blue eyes. “I promise that I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe. Even if that means my life, on my honor. You’re safe with me and I will never hurt you, doll.” You wanted to believe him and you knew that for these outings your body had to. It had to lean into his touch and relax at his words. Behind closed doors, though trust just wasn’t something that you knew, you couldn’t honestly say that you trusted  _anyone. S_ o you steeled your nerves and took a step closer to Steve in hopes that you could make the plan work. It had to. 

* * *

When you arrived at the club everyone was aflutter with questions about your previous detail and how you came about  _Mr. Grant._  You had to hold in the jealousy when they cooed over him and licked their lips and tried to gain his attention. He seemed to manage to keep his eyes only on you though and that was something that was foreign to you but you appreciated. You had his undivided and dedicated attention and it made your heart skip a beat.   
  
  


As the questions poured in about Steve you were all too happy to divulge details while he sat back and listened with his super hearing. He knew the players and their wives and while you asked where their husbands were and when they were vacationing next you knew he was taking mental notes of where HYRDA could be occupying and when he sent you a wink you held in a shiver.   
  
  


Vivian, a friend, and wife took note and leaned into you. “Well isn’t he delectable, darling.” You smiled and hummed in response. “Tell me, have you tasted in the local cuisine.” You took a sip of your wine. “A lady never divulges, Vivian.” She smirked and waved him over to sit between you two while the music was playing in the club. “Come. Sit, please. I need someone easy on the eyes to entertain me. Charlie’s off tonight.” Charlie was her current detail and you previous guard, he was your friend to in another life. Now he was Vivian’s guard and part-time lover and you made a mental note to introduce Steve to him in hopes that he could be of help. You smiled as Steve came and sat next to you and readied your body for the impending touch, hoping the glasses of wine would help.   
  
  


He sat close to you and kept some distance from Vivian which you found oddly comforting. It was a booth that faced dancers and had some tables in front and Steve put his arm around you to fit in and Viv smirked at the implication. “So, our Y/N. Henry has hired you to keep her safe?” He nodded. “That is my job, ma'am.” She patted his large bicep and you could nearly see her drooling from where you sat. She really was harmless and to be honest she could careless if you were sleeping with him, she was one of your friends, but she still was a gossip and that would help your cause.   
  
  


“Please, call me Vivian. ” He smiled in agreement, playing the strong silent type. Most likely unsure of where a conversation with someone like her would lead. You imagined Bucky or Sam would be more loquacious and better equipped with this setting. Yes, Vivian was enamored with him and kept making small talk while you sat idling by listening to them. When his fingers found your shoulder you bit your lip and took a larger sip of your wine to quench your thirst and to try to hide the blush on your cheeks. After a while, Vivian became bolder with her questions having more liquor in her system and Steve’s laugh brought you out of your haze.  
  
  


“Our Y/N has never really been much of a talker, now her husband Henry is. He will take any room and make it his own. I have to say though that you are much more attractive than Henry. I can see why our friend here is so taken with you.” Steve looked down at you and felt your body tense but knew that Vivian was blind to it. You excused yourself to go to the sidebar and order a drink but could still hear the conversation behind you. “What do you think of her? She’s lovely?” In the reflection of the picture, you could tell he was looking at you. “ Yes. She is. She’s more than a trophy though. She smart and feisty and brave. Stunning, yes. Put all of those things together and I can’t take my eyes off of her.” You could hear Vivian eating this shit up and you rolled your eyes but when you turned around and caught his eyes looking at you, he looked earnest. You stopped when she leaned over and he smirked and got up. “Dance with me.” You only nodded in response looking up at his massive frame towering over you. You knew you should feel ashamed but couldn’t find it in you to feel it. You wanted his hands on you, you wanted to be against his body and feel safe and feel his breath on you.   
  
  


His strong calloused hand led you to the dance floor and put one hand to his neck and the other he kept in his hand, close to his chest. The room was dark so you knew that even if someone was to get a picture it would look as though you were dancing with any bloke, not necessarily Steve. But at any rate, here you were in his arms and surprisingly your body wasn’t fighting it. You felt safe and calm and at the moment were crediting the alcohol and not the gentleman. You could feel every muscle at this angle and he so built that he must’ve been carved by Zeus himself. 

 

 

“So I would say that tonight is a success, Captain.” He turned towards you. “Careful with that darlin’ don’t wanna give me away.” You smiled and lowered your head a bit. “There you go.” You looked at him confused and his hand on your waist tightened ever so slightly and pulled you even closer to him. “You smiled. You should do it more often I think it suits you.” He lowered his face so close to yours that you entertained the notion of stealing a kiss. One kiss for you to hold on to. A choice and you were going to make it for yourself. You smiled in earnest again.   
  
  


“Well, thank you for giving me a reason to smile. I’ve surprised myself tonight, I honestly didn’t think I could do this."You went to lean in further but he caught your attention and you paused at his expression.   
  


Steve had grown confused at the vagueness of your comment and didn’t notice that you were even closer than before. The soldier was unable to turn his thoughts off but he then realized that you were severely out of your comfort zone and it pained him. "What did he do to you?” Even though he said it more to himself and it was barely a whisper it hit you full force.   
  
  


You let your walls down while dancing with him and spoke freely and he saw past the exterior. After everything that has happened to you those six words made you feel more broken than anything else in this entire world. You could put a smile on your face and look pretty but he knew and you felt naked. How could a kind, honest, and beautiful man like him want someone as fucked up as you? You had to get out of there. You stopped dancing and looked up at him a moment before a slight shake of your head. You mustered a smile to Vivian and the rest of the oblivious girls then hastily made an exit with Steve hot on your heels.   
  
  


He grabbed your arm when you made it outside and you turned and slapped him across his face and then held your own with an audible gasp. “I’m–I shouldn’t ha–I’m sorry.” You held your hands close to your body. Never have you ever hit anyone and he was the last person in the world to deserve it. He only exposed you for the damaged and fragmented person that you were. He wasn’t a liar, you were. By pretending to be perfect. Fuck it all.   
  


 

He took a few steps closer to you with his hands out as random drunkards passed by without a second glance. “S'ok doll. Super soldier, remember? I can take a hit.” He wrapped you in his arms and silently walked you to the car and drove you home. You silently sobbed while looking out the window.   
  


When he pulled up and got out and walked over to your side and as you opened the door and climbed out he scooped you up into his strong arms.   
  
  


“Put me down, Steven.” He shook his head and carried your bridal style to the elevator. “Let me take care of you. You’re exhausted and upset. You’ve been crying. Please.” When he said the broken please you felt like this action was more for him than you so you put your head on his shoulder and let him carry you upstairs. Silently.   
  
  


* * *

Steves POV  
  
  


“What did he do to you?”  
  
  


The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. I would take them back if I could because I knew I hurt her. I broke my promise and it wasn’t even a day. Being her stubborn self she put on a pedicured face to rival Nat’s and waved goodbye like it was nothing and left the club. I know she would’ve made it to the car had I not..touched her. But fuck it, I had to. I had to say I was sorry, that I didn’t mean it. She’s perfectly imperfect and I wouldn’t change one thing about her. I loved that she was allowing me to see sides of her that no one else was allowed to see. It was like being able to see behind the curtain and I was enjoying every second of it. I’m in complete awe of her and she has no idea what she’s doing to me.   
  
  


The sting hit me like the cold Atlantic and I almost smiled at her I was so proud but she immediately regretted it and I could see the tears form in those beautiful eyes of hers. Shit.   
  
  


“S'ok doll. Super soldier, remember? I can take a hit.” I tried to calm her and to my surprise, she didn’t flinch or pull away from my touch but instead let me hold her as we walked to the car and I took her home, so silent along the way. When we got to the garage she fought me a bit but let me carry her and when I picked her up I swear I couldn’t breathe. How could anyone hurt her? I nearly started crying right then and there for her but I know that she needs someone that can be the man that she needs. I decided then and there I’d be whatever the hell she needs me to be and when this is all over if she chooses me I’ll follow her anywhere. If not, I’ve got nowhere else to go but back to the battlefield. 

She broke me out of my thoughts when I gently sat her back to her feet in front of her door. I knew I couldn’t take her in her room, my body would betray me in a heartbeat. Bastard.  
  
  


“I’m sorry for hitting you, Steve.” I smiled and went to speak but she put her hand up to silence me. “I know I didn’t hurt you but I want you to know that I’ve never done anything like that before. The things I’ve said to you these past few days, I’ve never said to anyone. I’ve always been dutiful and what I’m expected to be. I don’t know why I keep lashing out at you and for that, I am so very sorry. You are the last person that deserves that when so many other people are responsible for …breaking me.” Her voice gave out in the last part. I put my hand up to her face and he looked up into my eyes. “ I don’t know why I bring out the fight in you but I will wear it like a fucking badge of honor because I love the fire in your eyes. I’ve seen it more and more each day since I’ve met you.” I leaned in and kissed her food and she grabbed my biceps tightly like she might float away. Then just like that, she was gone. She let go of me and left me standing in the hall to my own thoughts while she rushed behind the safety of her door barely saving me a glance.   
  
  
  
We’re all broken but we’re never beyond repair, I’ll make her see that if it’s the last thing I do.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

That night it was safe to say the neither you nor Steve got any sleep. You kept thinking of how much of fucked up mess you were in and trying to figure out how to get out of the rabbit hole. Steve kept thinking of how beautiful you were and how affected he was with you in his arms, of how his body was fighting the urge to go to you at every waking moment. The next day was what you called a free day until the evening for the Mayor’s gala that you and the Captain would attend together. You thought that talking to him about your game plan would ease some of the tensions from the previous evening, or that was your hope.

When you came out he was leaning against the counter and had made breakfast for the two of you. It was surreally domesticated and it took a moment to get your bearings. He was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee and smiled when he saw you come in while drinking in your presence. “Good morning. I-I hope that you don’t mind. I made pancakes.“ You nodded and sat down across from him and pretended that you didn’t notice him looking at you before he cleared his throat and went back to the paper.

"So..I have Sam and Bucky coming over today to go over a few things that I  put together last night, I hope that you don't mind.” You shook your head and continued to eat. “No that’s fine. What did you find?” He smiled at you and put down the paper. “Well, thanks to you and your prodding I was able to figure out the possible whereabouts of some team players and the guys are bringing over some maps from the intel that you delivered. I think we can pinpoint the best HYRDA bases to infiltrate and take down first. Making the biggest impact and hit the hardest first.” He looked so pleased and his eyes were alight it made you excited and you couldn’t help but smile. “Speaking of which, I have a person that I want to introduce you to tonight.” He leaned forward and took a piece of bacon off of your plate and you paused a moment but shook off the intimacy of the act. He was so casual about so many things and you knew that you and he lived in two very different worlds and it made your heart break a bit more. 

“Yea, so tell me about this person.” You snapped back to the topic at hand. “His name is Charles or Charlie. He is Vivian’s main guard detail. He wasn’t there last night but he will certainly be there tonight. They are having an affair.” Steve quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the gossip and you waved it off. “That’s neither here nor there. But he used to be my guard. He was here for 3 years and was head of security and ..he’s a very good man.” Steve looked down and his brows furrowed you saw his shoulder tense a bit. “So, why was he fired. Were you and he…” It took you a moment to realize the implication of how sounded to him. “Oh, no..of course not. I’ve only ever been with him."  You said with disgust and Steve gave you that look to say that he was sorry and you felt a need to tell him what happened with Charlie to clear the air. 

"Like I said Charlie was my detail and he took me everywhere and we were..friends. Henry saw a picture of us in the paper and it made him look foolish. To be honest, I don’t know if he would’ve been mad if I slept with Charlie as long as it didn’t appear that way to anyone else. To my luck, though I was pictured in a gossip column and I was laughing next to Charlie and Henry didn’t like it. At all. Henry hit me. Charlie intervened and they threw punches. In the end, I did not fair well. Charlie ..he asked me to run away with him.” Steve and you locked eyes and his jaw twitched.

“He loved you?” You nodded. “He said he did but I didn’t at least not like that, so I said no. Henry doesn’t know about the offer. In the end,  Henry was humiliated. Charlie was fired. Vivian found herself a new head of security as a favor to me. Which she still thanks me to this day.” He reached over the table and gently took your hand and you didn’t remove it as he gently rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. “I’m so fucking sorry, doll. I– didn’t…he’ll pay.” You looked up into his steel blue eyes and saw an unshakeable determination that gave you strength and you just nodded and gave him a smile.

“Anyway, Charlie and I are still friends and if he thinks that you can help me …I think he’d give you whatever you’d want. Especially if he thinks that you love me and will do whatever you can to get me out of here and take Henry down.” Steve nodded ignoring the sour taste in his mouth. Henry had you and another man was in love with you and now you had his heart. He was used to fighting battles on the field but he didn’t know how to navigate this and how to win you. He was lost and he wanted you more than anything and the desire was dripping from his tongue. He sighed and had to power through. “Easy ‘nough. Point him out tonight and I’ll talk to him, K?” You smiled knowing that you could count on him.

A few hours later you were surprisingly comfortable surrounded by Nat, Sam, Bucky, and Steve on your living room floor. Papers were everywhere and you and Nat were drinking some wine and the guys had a beer. At first, you were wildly tense at this but then after Sam started in with being..well Sam, you loosened up and you were actually enjoying yourself.

You had found several solid leads on some bases now all of you were relaxing. “What time do you have to get ready for the gala, Y/N?” Nat spoke from behind her glass of wine. You rolled your eyes ever so slightly, used to being discreet in your rebellious actions but still divulging in them. “I need to start getting reading in an hour at the latest.” She smirked and volunteered to help you with getting ready. You tried to decline but secretly liked the idea of having an actual friend to help, one without ulterior motives. At least you hoped she didn’t but she was a world-class spy so you could never be sure. You risked a glance at Steve and knew that he could read you like a book and that you were letting your guard down having fun. He desperately wanted you to have fun and that was why he invited them over in part, genuine friends and family for you to be a part of. 

He came and sat next to you on the floor and nudged your shoulder. "So you like these idiots of mine, huh?” You shrugged and nodded. “You mean this ragtag bunch of heroes you got? Yea, they’re not too bad.” You laughed and he patted your jean-clad thigh and again you found that you didn’t have to fight the urge to tense or flee. “They like you, ya know?"  You smiled and leaned into him and he leaned down to you as you both held your own secret conversation.

"You nervous about tonight, doll?” You shook your head as he ran his thumb back and forth in soothing patterns on your thigh. “Surprisingly, no. You…I feel safe with you. Thank you for that.” He fought a smile. “Even though I keep fucking it up?” You looked up at him and he had gotten even closer to your face with his breath was fanning your hair and making your heart pick up in speed. “You’ve just tested my boundaries and pushed me out of my comfort zone. I’m the one who keeps fucking up, Steve. You….you’re..” While finding your words you looked up at Sam and he has his camera out on you and Steve and it gave you immediate unease so you felt a need to leave the room. You hastily made a near clumsy exit while Steve tried to figure out what happened. 

When his eyes found  Sam he gave him a stern look causing him to quickly apologized. He surely meant no harm and just wanted a picture of you two to tease Cap later for going soft for a woman. You made off to your room and he was quick to follow but when you shut your door he grabbed it and softly closed it behind him. “Talk to me, Doll.” You bit your lip and tried to control your breathing. “Was Sam making fun of me? I..I know I’m awkward with you but…that’s not kind at all.” His face looked pained. “Hey we can be assholes at times but we aren’t mean-spirited. He was probably just taking it to tease me later about flirting with you."  You gave him a sad smile. "You promise me, Steve.” He put his hand up to your cheek and his calloused thumb ran across your cheek and you leaned into it as it sent shivers down your spine. “I’d promise you anything, doll. Just don’t give up on me.”

[Originally posted by Asgardian-nightmare](https://tmblr.co/ZkgUip2BGhDS5)

You stayed like that a moment and you could feel the heat radiate off of his body and smell distinct scent . It was aftershave and leather. So simple and yet so masculine. His breathing deepened and then he ever so slowly took a step closer to you pulling you into his strong arms and held you tight. Not since Charlie had you been held. Even then you never truly felt safe. His body engulfed your small frame and his warmth encased you. "I got you.” After a moment you allowed yourself to wrap your arms around his waist and he rested his head on yours and you knew then that you were done for. This man was trying to fix you and for the first time in your dreary existence, you had hope.  You looked up into his eyes. “Does anyone ever have you, Cap?” He ran his hand over your lip and smiled. “You may not realize it but you’ve had me since I’ve seen your fire.” When he said that you felt the boldness come out. Knowing that he liked that bit of you that every other person always tried to stifle and put out. 

You kissed his thumb and heard him take a sharp breath and look up through your lashes to him. He leaned in and licked his plump bottom lip and kissed you. Finally, after what felt like an endless dance between you two, he was finally kissing you. The forbidden fruit.  You had waited so many years to feel this all-encompassing passion and it was right here before you. You didn’t want to focus on how wrong it was and how many ways wither of you could be hurt. Instead, you concentrated on the feel of his soft and warm lips on yours. The way his chest was pressed against yours as you struggled to breathe but refused to break away from the kiss, not wanting it to end. Your hand boldly traveled up his muscular chest and broad shoulder, resting in long soft locks of hair. As your nails, scratched his scalp he let out a delicious moan that sent waves of pleasure to your core that you’ve never felt before. One of his hands held your face and the other gripped your hip firmly and pulled yours as close as possible to his powerful body. When you could no longer take the lack of oxygen you broke away and he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Wa–was that ok, Doll?” You didn’t know what to say or what he was referring to. His performance? Offending you? “Sorry, Steve?” You shook your head and looked into his ocean blues unsure of what he was asking. “I just don’t want to cross a line that you don’t want me crossing? I - I don’t want to fuck anything up with you.” You thought he was back peddling and regretting the passionate kiss but were unsure. The desperate look in his eyes and the way they were on you told you one thing but your self-doubt was screaming another. Self-preservation kicked in and you took a step back and saw the disappointment in his face. 

“No, Steve. You didn’t cross any lines. ..I don’t know what I’m doing here though.” He stood there a moment. You weren’t sure if he wanted to kiss you again or say something. Either you would be ok with but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t crave his kiss more than air.  However, nothing came. 

Nat interrupted the silence with a knock on the door and Steve looked perturbed but let her in to help you get ready for the gala. 

_________________________________

You were lost in thought and found that your fingers kept touching your lips where he kissed you, his lips still ghosting over them. His lingering taste and feel still burning you deliciously.

“What’s on your mind, Y/N?“ You shook your head and came back to the moment. "Nothing, thank you for getting me ready for tonight. Really not into it, you know.” She nodded and waved a theatrical all done for you then plopped down in the closest chair. 

“I understand. You ok? I mean with all of this?” You liked Nat, she was real and didn’t put up with any shit from anyone. You could take a few notes from her. “Actually better than I thought I would be.” She smiled a genuine smile. “Yea, Steve has a way about him.” You pinched your brows together, did he do this a lot with women he helped? Were you just another. Nat picked up on your misunderstanding of the exchanged and casually went to clarify. “He doesn’t get close to people very often but when he does he’s loyal to a fault. He will fight to the death for them and you can feel it all around you. The safety, the friendship, the total love. He and Bucky both will give you they’re all. That’s why I fell in love with Buck. He’s a lot like Steve, just his darker half I suppose.” She laughed to herself at an inside joke almost and you couldn’t help but smile.  The thought of him laying his life down for you left a chill to your bones and settled terribly with you. You were scars to your core for his well being and you would gladly lay your life down for him if the occasion called for it. You were in over your head for the tall soldier.

“I-I know it’s not my place but it’s ok to let your guard down with him.” Your eyes shot up to hers. Was it that obvious to everyone? Hell, you didn’t even know how you felt. What did you feel? “I’m married, Nat. A man like Steve. Honorable and from a different time. He wouldn’t want—” She stood up and turned the chair to have you face the mirror. You had simple makeup and with retro waves reminiscent of a vintage era she finally spoke. 

“You were given a raw deal sweetheart. You don’t deserve the hand you’ve been dealt and no one, not even God would want a wife to be abused by her husband. You will get out of this.” She went to walk out of your room and before she left she turned back one last time. “I’ve known Steve a long time. He’s the most honorable man I know but the one thing I do know is that man will always follow his heart.” With that, she left you with your thoughts and the knowledge that tonight would just bring both of you deeper into the rabbit hole.


	5. Staking Claim

Steve was ever the gentleman as he walked you into the gala and you almost felt as though he was actually your date vs your detail. In reality, he was neither. You didn’t really have a title for him to be honest, nor you to him and that irked you. The thought that he would call you his and press you to his side made you feel safe and your felt desire set alight from within and it was immediately distracting you from the task at hand. You made your way around the room and he knew the big players and played nice and charmed his way in with the wives and surprisingly even the husbands and you instantly knew why they were interested in him, it caused you concern.

Charlie had told you of an underground fight club years ago that the men had favored and you had a thought that with his build and frame he would be invited to attend as a fighter by one of you husbands superiors. It was only a matter of time at this point and Steve wouldn’t be given a choice to decline. You needed to forewarn Steve so he wasn’t blindsided by the request because you knew it would be very strong if not forced one.

“Dance with me?” His brows pinched together but you weren’t sure if it was due to the request or the way your voice sounded at the appeal of it. Unsure and unsteady of yourself and the possibility that he would say no, you felt your hand tremble. “Of course.” He took your hand and led you to the floor with a few people sparing glances your way with a few expressive smiles then nothing more.

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2IbSgBe)

He put a firm hand on your waist and took your hand in his other large calloused one but intertwined your fingers uncharacteristically. Your other hand found his muscular shoulder and he began the dance so effortlessly that you had to bite the inside of your lip and pray that you weren’t blushing. Just when you got a handle on your coloring he leaned in and asked if you were indeed ok.

“I just wanted to get aside to talk to you away from prying ears.” He quirked that damn brow of his and you bit your lip and you could’ve sworn he blushed. “I’m all ears, doll.” You nodded but then he gracefully spun you and when you returned he pulled you closer than before. You decided to be blunt because any more time with this man was going to leave you in a fluttering mess before all of the HYRDA high society.

“They have a fight club that’s underground and I’ve noticed that the men seem rather fond of you. I think that they may request that you attend as a competitor.” He looked stunned momentarily but quickly recovered as per his fashion. “Understood. What happens if one declines?” You shook your head. “I don’t know but I don’t its positive. We need to find Charlie. I saw him earlier of to the side exit by the back booths. After this dance, we should go over there.” He agreed and just as the song ended and dipped you slightly and smiled. “Couldn’t resist. You look like a dame who hasn’t been dipped in a while.” He said with a chuckle and you smiled back. “I’m a girl who hasn’t had many a thing in a while.” He nearly tripped at your teasing but then found his footing and remained by your side.

You walked up to a relaxed Charlie and he gave you his lazy smile. “Y/N honey.” He dragged out your name and hugged you close to his bulking frame. You inwardly chuckled at even with how large Charlie and Henry were they had nothing on Steve.

[Originally posted by eli-crypts-angel](https://tmblr.co/ZCGf-d2MEq_DN)

“How are you darlin.” You shrugged. “Same old. Same old.” He frowned looking down at you. “Fraid you’d say that. Anything I can do to help?” The way he said it with such intensity you knew he was the same Charlie as always. He would do anything to help you get out and this was the time that you would actually use it. “Actually yea. I’d like for you to meet Steve. He’s trying to help me.” Charlies eyes shot to Steve for a moment and narrowed taking in all of him and Steve allowed him to scrutinize everything. He needed his help and anything that would help him get you out of here he would agree to. Even if it meant doing the fight club or taking out the measuring sticks with Charlie if it came to it.

Charlie nodded to Valerie. “Hey, sweetheart. Why don’t you go talk to Val? I’ll talk to your friend here.” You stood there a moment while both men were facing each other and refusing to look at you. After a moment of silence, you knew that you would be of no use and decided to allow them to talk it out. Charlie was just concerned and wanted to get a feel for Steve and you knew the latter could handle the interrogation.

[Originally posted by charliehunnnamm](https://tmblr.co/ZabTSd2Zlf-MN)

Steve stood firm while Charlie stared him straight in the eyes, unmoveable. He had to give it to the man. While most would be intimidated by Steve with his height and build alone, this guy didn’t even blink an eye. He liked him for that and for wanting to protect his gir–fuck. He meant you, for wanting to protect you. “You remember me…Captain?” Steve muttered under his breath a foul expletive knowing any chance he had was blown to bits with just one word. As soon as he called him out with his title he recognized Charlie’s face.

[Originally posted by b-n-a-o](https://tmblr.co/ZJvEmu2LiNBzb)

“Yea didn’t realize it was you.” Charlie nodded and took a drink of his amber liquid finally breaking eye contact. “You nearly killed me in that fight.” Steve made no apologies. “You were on the wrong team.” He looked around. “Still are it would seem.” Charlie only nodded in agreement and it slightly shocked Steve. “I would’ve gotten out for her. Hell, even asked her to run away with me but she wouldn’t leave him. Too afraid. I’d die for her to protect her and I think you know it’s got nothin’ to do with the fuckin’ job, yea?” Steve just looked ahead at you laughing at something Valerie said and sighed rubbing his hand over his face feeling so fucked at the moment.

“What makes you so different?” Steve shook his head and looked at Charlie. “Nothin’. She came to me and asked for help to get out. Saw what her hus-Henry, was doing and wants to help and get out. I need to buy her some time, keep her safe while the intel gets processed and the bases get taken down. Capture Henry then get her out. I’d be lyin’ though if I said it was just a mission, yea.”

Charlie stepped closer and glared into Steve’s eyes. “But you’ll get her out, safe?” Steves brows pinched together. “I’d risk everything I have and everything I am to get her out. She deserves something better than this than you…me. She deserves a choice.” Charlies slammed his drink down and crossed his arms.

 

“She’s already chosen you that much I can tell. What the hell do you need from me?” Steve turned to him and relaxed a bit knowing that Charlie wasn’t going to blow his cover, at least not yet. “Everything you can give me to help. Who is Henry? What do I need to know to stay in the game and keep her safe? What’s the fight club?” Charlie smirked. “Now you’re asking the right questions.”

Steve sat in rapt attention as Charlie gave him details that had his fist clenched in white-knuckled balls. He gave Steve the details of your marriage with Henry and his liaisons and his abuse towards you. He told you of HYRDA and the information of what he knew from his little involvement. He told him of the underground fights and that Charlie was apart of them and that when invited you had no choice to decline. You were chosen and that was it.

Steve could easily see the affection that Charlie had for you and still maintained to this day and while it stirred up jealously inside he knew that there was nothing that he could do. You could very well choose to run away with the man when all of this was said and done and all he could do was idly stand by and do nothing. Unless you chose him. Would you even see him as an option?

Almost sensing Steve’s thoughts were on you, you came over and laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at you. Charlie smiled and stood, “I’d ask for a dance but I think Val would kill me. I’d better get on.” He leaned over for a small kiss on the cheek and you felt Steve tense under your touch. “I gave him some information and give him my number. You call me if you need me for anything. You know that right?” You silently nodded and then thanked him.

You took Steves hand and then asked him to follow you out on the balcony from all of the meddlesome eyes. You knew a few photos would make their way to Henry and there would be hell to pay come time to check-in. It was apart of the plan though and you needed to trust it. You found that trusting Steve was easier than anything that you had ever done.

You faced out towards the New York view and he faced you and the inside crowd, ever vigilant. He was close enough that you could smell his delicious cologne and feel the heat radiating off of his body. You had the strangest urge to lean into him and you allowed your body that small luxury and closed your eyes a moment. “You okay, doll?” You hummed in response and then shied away but he turned his body to face you to recover the lost space that you had put between you two.

“What were you talking about on the phone the other day about this being your last mission?” He pursed his lips at the question and rose his brow and you realized that you were infatuated with reading his expressions and movements. He was large yet graceful and so kind yet could intimidate the largest of men in any room. You wanted to know anything and everything about him and you were thirsty for the knowledge. You imagined that this would be what it was like to date someone and smirked at the thought that someone as handsome and perfect at Steve would ever willingly date someone like you.

“ I, uh- I’m tired. Ever since I can remember I’ve wanted to be a soldier and since I can remember I’ve fought for what I’ve believed and for the greater good. For the little guy, hell even when I was the little guy.” He paused and absentmindedly took your hand in his and you shuddered at his warm touch. He was so good at pretending to be interested in you and in love with you that it was hard for even you not to believe in it. “The thing is no matter how many bad guys I take down and battles I fight there’s another one at the ready.” You traced his hand with your other fingers and he smiled and you looked up into his eyes. “You’ve saved so many lives though, you’ve saved the world. You’d just leave all of that?” He sighed and contemplated his next words as his blue orbs searched yours. “I’d leave it all behind to save one life right now.” His voice broke at his words and your heart picked up the pace as he looked at your lips.

“Kiss me, please?” He looked conflicted momentarily and you felt rejected and started to pull away. He tsked you and you realized that it would be too obvious and seen by too many people from where you were standing. He swiftly took your hand and led you to the side of the doors and pressed against your frame; putting his hands on either side of your face, caging you in. You were tall enough with your heels and with him leaning that his face was inches from yours. The intensity of his closeness had you breathing hard and both of you were chest to chest. While it felt like hours you knew only seconds had passed with the super soldier and you longed to have his lips on yours.

“You sure, doll? You sure you want this?” You knew what he was asking. It wasn’t just a kiss that he was offering and you would take anything that he was willing to give you but he was actually giving you the choice. Any chance that you hadn’t fallen for him was gone at that moment. “I need you, Steve. Please?” His resolve broke with your questioning tone. Had you had doubt in his affections over the past days? He would prove it to you any way that he could.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours and it was desperate and needy and everything that you desired poured into it. He left every doubt that pre-serum Steve still had etched within him and resolved to give every bit of confidence he had at that moment to you. He needed you to believe and to know that you were his and that you had claimed him. His hands held your face at first as your mouths explored one another and when you broke away for air his eyes searched yours for any regrets.

“More.” Was the only word you could whisper before your hands delved into his long hair and tugged his face closer to you. His hands left your face and one gripped your waist while the other found your thigh and you’ve instantly lifted it up into his hand as his fingers delved into the flesh. Your free arm grasped his bicep for support as you felt his hard cock against your clothed heat and he moaned. You nearly came undone with that one sound from him and you wanted to please him and hear every different moan he could make. All of this was new to you, these feelings and wants and when you felt him grind against you just right, you moaned in return and shied away.

[Originally posted by mackievanstan](https://tmblr.co/ZPtsNh2XvQI8m)

“Don’t you dare, woman. I want to hear every sound you make. I want to know what I do to you. Hear it, feel it, taste it.” He said those words in between nips and kisses on your neck and you found more confidence from within that you never knew you had. “What if  **I**  only want to hear every sound  **you**  make? Feel  **you**  and taste  **you**?” He looked back at you with confusion and you only held a devilish smirk on your face.

Your hands reached for his belt and he stilled them and shook his head. “No, doll. I don’t want to make–” You laughed at his words and gently silenced him with a kiss. For the first time ever you were turned on and you were on a high that you didn’t want to let go of. Steve had the power to erase every time Henry touched you and for that, you had no words. You were in love and it was as simple as that. At this moment, the only thing you wanted was to have him in any way that you could and your heart was beating out of your chest at the excitement of it!

While your kiss distracted him you unfastened his belt and moved your hand beneath his boxers to his impressive cock and he gasped into your mouth and you felt pride. You lowered to your knees in front of him while he braced himself on the brick wall with a look of adoration and slight conflict. Unsure if you truly wanted to but when his cock was freed and you batted your eyelashes up towards him and licked a long stripe up his thick cock any doubt that you wanted this was washed away.

He fought to keep his eyes open as pure bliss washed over when he watched you take in as much at your mouth would allow. One hand took in the rest of his length and girth as the other massaged his balls. You hollowed out your cheeks and went as far back as your gag reflex would allow. Steve moaned and allowed his hand the luxury of holding your hair and gently guiding you. You hummed in delight when he did so and that only made his cock twitch harder in your delicious mouth.

 "Ah fuck, doll. M'not gonna last. M'gonna cum, sweetness.“ He went to pull out but you gripped his thighs and pulled him deeper and he let out a strangled groaned as hot ribbons of cum shot down your throat and you took it all and milked his cock for all it was worth.

When he was done you tucked him back in his boxers with his chest heaving and buckled his pants up as he gasped for air. When you stood before him he took you into bulking arms and kissed you ardently. "I’m finding that I need you more than air, woman. Please, tell me that I’m not alone in this. Please tell me that you need me as much as I do you.” He held your face searching for an answer urgently. “I want you and I need you, Steven.” He smiled the most earth-shattering smile. “Then let me get you home so I take care of my girl.” He bit his plump lip and took your hand and led you out off of the balcony through the crowd with only one intention.

Making you his.

 


	6. Simply Ravenous

The ride back to the penthouse was torturous and Steve was the ever cavalier driver gripping the steering wheel tightly and keeping his hands to himself. The only telltale sign that you were torturing him was the white knuckles at his ten and two and his labored breathing which caused you to smirk. This also gave you a burst of courage that you had never encountered till this recently and it hummed through you. Your hands pulled up your dress and caused the split to expose your thighs to the taut soldier next to you and his breath hitched. You ran your nails along your thighs roughly and you moaned at the feeling thinking of Steves hands on you instead of your own. Your head fell back against the seat rest and you grabbed his bicep and pulled him towards your body.

[Originally posted by sheisraging](https://tmblr.co/ZfTxYy22OMdmp)

“Doll…” He growled and you saw out of the corner of your eye he was biting his lip and eyeing your lacy panties intensely. “Put your hands on me, Cap.” His eyes flicked to yours and they were so dark you could’ve sworn they were black and your breathing picked up, chest heaving. He didn’t miss the effect he was having on you, touch-starved was what he had said. He couldn’t deny you, especially when you were starving for  _his_  touch and he was was the only thing that could quench your thirst.

 "You want me to touch that pretty little pussy, doll?“ You nodded to him and whimpered at his gruff voice but soft face as he looked at you. He stopped at the red light and took in your needy appearance and then without missing a beat reached over and ripped off your lace panties and you gasped at the delightful friction it caused. He stuffed them in the pocket of his suit and you smiled. "Fuck, doll. You’re so wet for me and I haven’t even touched you.” You took his hand and he grinned at your sudden boldness. “Then touch me.” He ran his long thick fingers through your slick folds and you moaned at the exquisite touch and electricity shooting through you. “So responsive. I love it. Ya gonna be like that when I lick you? Taste you? When you feel my beard on your thighs?” You let out a wanton moan and he chuckled. “That sounds like yes to me. Yea?” You grabbed on to his bicep as he pushed his middle finger in and ran his thumb over your clit. “Fu-fuck yes, Steven.”

All of the sudden the car turned off and you felt him pull away and you turned to him and whined. He laughed at your pout and shrugged. “Sorry, baby. We’re home.” He grabbed you with such ease as if you weighed nothing and pulled you onto his lap. You silently thanked him for taking the SUV for the extra room you had to sink down on his large thigs and frame to straddle him comfortably. He took the fingers still slick with your juices into his mouth and sucked them clean. “So delicious, fuck doll. Where have you been all my life?” Your eyes went dark and you started to shy away and he took your face in his large hands. “Hey, doesn’t matter. You’re here now and I ain’t lettin’ ya go. Ya hear me?” You nodded and kissed his warmed lush lips but he was the one who moaned this time as you let your hips grind into him, once- twice and three times. His fingers dug into your thighs surely leaving bruises that you welcomed and you tugged on his hair as his face delved into the sweet spot on your neck. His beard leaving perfect red marks up and down the delicate untouched skin on your neck and collarbone.

“I need you, Captain.” He never would’ve thought hearing Captain would be a turn on but hearing you say his rank made his cock twitch and feeling your wetness seep through his pants only contributed to his current needy state. “Tonights about you, Y/N. Let me take care of you.” You thought he had and he was but he opened the door and climbed out and carried you to the elevator all the while kissing you desperately.

Somehow he made it to the bedroom without incident and gently put your feet down. He turned you around and unzipped your dress with nimble fingers. The look on his face revealing that you had no bra made him shiver with jealousy at the thought that every man tonight probably knew.

[Originally posted by sheisraging](https://tmblr.co/ZfTxYy22SQnuJ)

 "Sit.“ His voice was firm and you complied loving the intense look in his eyes and how he stared at you taking in your naked frame, memorizing it. His jaw twitched as he started to unbutton his shirt and your hands itched to help. He tsked you when you squirmed to assist him. "No, watch me, love. I’m yours but you’ve been torturing me. Now it’s my turn.” Had you tortured him? Did you have an effect on him? Of course, you did. You smirked as your burst of confidence and opened your legs slightly and his brows quirked. “Naughty girl I have here.”

He pulled the undershirt over his head and then unbuckled his belt and slid them down with his boxers and you finally had a chance to see Captain America in all his naked glory. Words could not do justice to how intoxicating he was and you licked your lips as he pumped his considerable cock in his hands. “You like what you see, darlin’. You want me?” You shook your head. He tsked again and you looked up at his face as he stalked towards you. “Need words darlin’. What do you want?”

“I want you. I want your–your mouth. Your cock. Anything. Please. I just need you.” He knelt between your legs and you subconsciously scooted back on the bed. “You just want me tonight?” You shook your head then remember that he wanted words. “No, I want you for however long I can have you.” He kissed your knees. “Good girl. That’s what your Captain wants to hear. Let me make you feel good, love.” You felt your body quake at the feel of the softness of his lips in contrast to the roughness of his beard as he kissed your thighs and continued upwards until he found your wet dripping center. “Fuck, woman. I’ve never made a dame so wet. Please tell me that this is all for me. Tell me that I’m that only man for you.” He licked a thick stripe up your center and into your warm folds and you cried out. “Its all for you, Steven. Ah- Please. You’re the only one for me.” He smirked at your words and finally knowing that you were his and he was going to make tonight all about you.

He sucked on your sensitive nub and you arched your back and cried out his name when he put his strong arm over your hips to hold you in place. “Be still, doll.” You just hummed in response as he dove back in licking up your arousal and moaning at the sweet taste of you. You grabbed his hair and tugged helplessly as his ministration quickly was leading you to the precipice of euphoria. His soft lips, long hair, rough beard. Every sensation was too much. He thrust a long thick finger inside of your center and curved it so to hit you just right. “Ah- Steven. That feels so good. You feel so good with on me. Ple–Please don’t stop.” He twirled his tongue in slow but steady infinity symbols while thrusting his fingers in and out. His beard caused friction on every perfect sensitive spot and thighs leaving a delicious burn you’d delight in tomorrow. He moved his head side to side as he felt your walls fluttering around his fingers. 

“Come for me, babydoll.” You opened your eyes and looked down at him from a propped up elbow. His long hair threaded through your hand while stray lock fell over his sweaty forehead and his long lashes revealing the blue and lust filled eyes yearning for your release. He was devouring you at this moment and he was so turned on that it made you cum at the sight of it. Every sensation overthrew you into pure bliss as you called out his name and hands found whatever purchase they could find to ground your body. He continued to lick and suck until your high was ridden out and then lazily kissed and sucked up your body and laid next to you.

You opened your eyes and smiled at the super soldier, slick with sweat and lips wet with your arousal. You didn’t waste a moment and threw your leg over him and straddled his large thick thighs. You crashed your lips to his and tasted yourself on him and both of you moaned into each other. You were breathless when you parted. He was sitting against the headboard with you straddling him and you could feel his hard cock against your already aching core. Yet, even after all of this, you were unsure of the next step. His eyes searched yours and you shivered while he tucked your hair behind your ears.

“You are so beautiful, doll.” You smiled timidly at him and his held your face. “I mean it. All of you. I -I’m falling for you.” Your eyes found him and found only truth and love there. “If you want to wait for …this. I can. I don’t want you to regret anything with me.”

“Steve, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I’d follow you anywhere if you’d have me.” His forehead touched yours and his breathing picked up.

“Say it again?” Your brows pinched together. “What?” He looked so vulnerable and it broke you a moment that this super soldier could be so exposed because of someone like you.

“That you would follow me, love.” Realization hit you. Did he want you even after this? “I will follow you, Captain Steven Grant Rogers. After all of this. Whether you chose to save the world or one person. I’m yours and only yours.” His breathing hitched at your words and then he gave you the most breathtaking smile and leaned in for a gentle kiss to seal the deal.

Your body, by its own volition, started to slowly grind against him throughout the slow and passionate kiss. One hand threaded through your hair and the other grasped your breast and took your sensitive nub and flicked it causing you to gasp. “Please, Steven. I need you.”

“Yea, doll? What do you need from me?” He smiled at your blushing face before he leaned into your neck kissing sweet spot and kitten licks and nibbles making you thrust into him. “I need you inside of me, Captain Rogers.  _Now_.” He laughed at your fiery and needy tone. “As you wish, doll.”

He pulled his face away and effortlessly lifted your hips up and very slowly lowered you onto his considerable length and size.

“Ahh fuck, doll. You’re so tight. Gotta tell me if I hurt ya?” You leaned in breathlessly and kissed his neck and collarbone. He was so gentle with you while Henry just used you. You closed your eyes because you could barely contain the emotion lacing through you. “You won’t hurt me, Steven. I need this, you. Please.” He finished lowering you on him and gripped your sweat slicked back to his equally drenched body and you began to move against him.

“You feel so good, Steven. I’ve… never gah… so good.” He bit your shoulder at the words and then licked where he caused you the sweet pain. “Oh, baby. I know, you were made for me.” He carefully but with full of power flipped you over to your back and hovered over you with the weight of a super soldier and gentleness of Steve Rogers. “M'gonna make you feel so good, doll. You’re mine. Say it.” He growled it out, so possessive and you loved the idea of being his. So safe and secure.

“I need it fast Steve, you won’t hurt me. Please. Give it to me.” Those words unleashed him as he drove deeper into and you cried out in pleasure. He buried his head in your neck and nipped and sucked at your sweet spot and you wrapped your arms tightly around his broad shoulders and neck, pulling him even closer.

“Ah- doll. You’re so tight. You’re mine. Gah. Fuck.” His thrusts were becoming sloppier and he grabbed your leg hitching it up high on his hip allowing him to pierce deep into you hitting your g-spot perfectly. “Yes, please. Right there. Don’t stop. I’m cumming.” Your nails scratched his back to find purchase on anything and he growled at the pain. “Look at me, doll. I wanna see you coming undone.” Your walls fluttered around his thick cock and as you came and when he saw what he did to you he came shortly after. You cunt milked his cock for every drop and he collapsed on top of you sheltering you while supporting his weight on his firm arms.

Both of you were breathless and sweaty but so spent from every bit of euphoria that each of you had dragged out of one another. After another moment he reluctantly pulled out of you and laid to your side and smiled softly at you. 

“Was..was that o-ok?” You were the first to break the silence and all you heard was a soft and husky chuckle and then he pulled you close to his burly chest. “Are you kidding me, woman? You are perfection and this wasn’t a deal breaker. Even if we tripped a few times this would have still been amazing because it was with you. Yea?” He brushed your hair back and gently kissed you.

You smiled into the kiss and then laid your head on his shoulder. “What are we going to do, Steve?” He ran his hand in soothing circles on your bare shoulder. “I’ve got you, doll. I’ll figure this out and I’ll –get you out of this mess. Let someone else worry. Someone take care of  _you._ ”

The next morning you awoke to an empty bed and decided to take a shower and loosen those sore muscles from your previous workout the night before.

As you look at your body you could see the love bites and beard burn and you blushed as your hands ran over the marks loving the feel of it. When you emerged from the shower you came out and got dressed in something casual. You hid the love marks and bruises with makeup and concealer and smiled at the ones that were for your eyes only. 

You came out to a Steve staring aimlessly out the window without a shirt and in sweats. He looked deep in thought but he was absolutely beautiful and you felt the crimson heat from last night stain your cheeks as you shamelessly watched him.

“Hey, soldier.” His head turned to you and his eyes examined your form and a lazy smile graced his face. “Hey, doll.” His had his elbows on his knees as he took in the view and you could tell that he had something on his mind. While you were new to this, the way his body responded to you gave you confidence. You walked over to him and he leaned back on the couch and you climbed atop him and straddled his lap. “Now this, I could get used to.”

You laughed. “That could be arranged, handsome.” He smiled and hummed in response. “So, what’s on your mind?” He quirked that brow of his in response at you. “How do you? I mean what makes you think I got somethin’ on my mind?” You shrugged. “Just a feeling. I mean I woke up to an empty bed and something had to pull you away. Then you were deep in thought and tense, but you didn’t pull away from me. It’s not me that’s got you thinking. At least I don’t think so. So again, what’s up?” He nodded. “You’re clever, doll.”

He ran his hands up and down your arm. “I got a message and they want me for the fight club. First one is tonight. I also got an email from Henry that I have a talk with him in an hour about the… arrangements.” Your body was tense and you were breathing heavy. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. He doesn’t …he can’t touch you. They want me for fight club so he can’t get rid of me. Charlie said that much.” You nodded your head frantically and kept your tears at bay, you had to be strong.

The call came in and since it was for Steve you stood outside of the office at the ready just in case Henry asked for you.

“So it seems the members of the Club have become interested in you Mr. Grant.” Steve nodded. “Yes, sir. They inquired about me last night it would seem at the Mayor’s Gala.” You could tell by Henry’s tone that he was both pleased but disgusted. Having Steve in his employment and if he was in the fight club and won could favor Henry. 

“You will attend tonight and win otherwise you will be dismissed from my employment. Understood?” Steve was quick to respond to Henry in an understanding. “One more thing, Grant. I’ve seen the images of the way you look at her. She is my property, bought and sold. You lay one of your fucking hands on her I will cut it off and put it on display in my fucking office for future employees. Am I making myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, sir.” Henry cleared his throat. “Good. Send  _her_  in.” Steve walked out and into the hallway and silently leaned up against you. He kissed you and whispered into your ear, “I’m right here, doll. You’re ok.” You nodded and with your shoulders back you walked in and sat in front of the screen.

“Good morning,  _wife._  Need I remind you? It looks like you and your guard have become comfortable and I don’t fucking like it! I’ve already warned him and you should know from Charles. Do you remember?” You flinched at the memory. “Yes, Henry. I remember  _everything.”_ He smirked at your pale face and the sickly feeling that overcame you. “You. Are. Mine. I fucking own you. Understood?” You nodded. “WORDS?!?!” Tears silently ran down.

“Yes.” He smiled and composed himself. “Good. Now moving on. You are to represent our household at the fights. They happen every other night should he be invited, you will go in my place..until I return. If he loses, he is fired. If he touches you he will die and you will suffer.”

“Understood, Henry. Are we done? I have to make arrangement for this evening.” He narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Oh, don’t forget. I could find you wherever you go.” Your face didn’t change or flinch at his remark as you hung up on his smug face.

You just silently cried for a moment before you heard Steve’s footsteps. He was getting dragged further down the rabbit hole and would now have to fight in the pit of HYRDA. Steve came in and saw your state and wiped your tears. “It’s okay, baby.” You stood up. “No, it’s not.” He put his hands on your arms and you swatted him away. “It’s not!” He grabbed you to his chest and held tight. “It’s fine, Y/N.Shhh.” You cried into his shoulder and he picked you up bridal and carried you to your room and laid you down and pulled you up to his chest.

“What if you get hurt tonight? What if Henry finds out about us?” He let out a dark laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about, baby?” You pulled away to look at him and were surprised at the playfulness of his baby blues. “Yes, aren’t you?”

“Fuck no. Dollface, this was apart of the plan from the beginning. For him to think that we were together? The amazing thing that happened is I fell in love with you and it did happen. As for the fight, I’ll have to throw a few punches but I’ll win and then you can nurse my wounds later.” He laughed. “I’m a super soldier remember? It’ll have to take more than a trivial match to take me down, sweetheart.” You leaned in and kissed him.

“So fight club then?” He nodded and leaned over you. “But first I need some good luck for my best gal..you know to help with my strategy.”

You laughed at your insatiable soldier and let your worries subside for the moment. You had the rest of the night to be anxious and troubled over the events to come.


End file.
